


Oh Brother

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [46]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, i love ex a lot bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Xisuma and Evil X are trying to have a pleasant train ride, but sometimes brothers can be annoying.





	Oh Brother

"Look, it's only four hours, okay?" Xisuma pleaded.

Evil Xisuma huffed. "Yeah, just four hours stuck here with you."

"Aw, I knew you'd come around!"

The pair climbed onto the train, Xisuma thanking the conductor sweetly. It was a full train that day, so they quickly took their seats.

"Look, I brought a puzzle if you'd like!" X happily pulled a puzzle box out of his bag, starting to dump the pieces on the small table in front of them.

Ex rolled his eyes, groaning. "A puzzle? How old are you?"

X grinned bashfully. "You should try it; maybe it'll help you relax a little."

"I don't need to relax, I'm fine." He huffed. Ex glared out the window, ignoring as X quietly started on the puzzle. The train began to pick up speed, trees blurring together into a mess of green.

Ex didn't spend much time up in the mountains anymore; he was either in his private cave home or trying to avoid the hermits on the surface. He had to admit, he missed the expansive landscapes and excitement of exploring somewhere new.

"Man, I sure love those birch trees over there," Xisuma commented, snapping Ex back to reality.

"What? Why? They look like gross zebra trees! Spruce trees are clearly the best; they have a rich, soothing color, and they're convenient to mine when they're two by two."

X just grinned. "I suppose you're right."

"Obviously I'm right, you-" Ex scowled. "You said that on purpose."

X just smiled, turning back to the puzzle. "Maybe, maybe not." He set back to work on his puzzle, the outline almost completed by now.

Ex growled, attempting to ignore X. Ex always thought Xisuma acted too sweet and naive. Look at him, happily doing a puzzle. Ex knew better; he knew all the horrible things Xisuma had done, and he would never forgive him.

He couldn't help it; Ex glanced at the puzzle again, and found that he could identify a small turtle taking shape in the corner. "You and your turtles..."

X glanced up. "Yeah, I can't help it! This puzzle isn't even about turtles, I just saw this little guy in the background and had to buy it!" He laughed.

"Wait, if it's not about turtles, then what is it?"

X shrugged with a sly grin. "Sharks. Too scary for me though; I don't think I'll finish this puzzle, I only like this turtle."

Ex jumped in his seat. "You can't just stop! I wanna see the- I mean, you need to finish what you start." Ex glared at the floor awkwardly.

"I guess I could finish it, but I would need some help..."

Ex glared at X's smug face. "You've won this round, you trickster god."

Ex reluctantly started work on the puzzle, becoming more animated as the shark began to take shape. "Suma, give me the last piece, I wanna do it." He demanded.

Xisuma cocked his head. "I thought you had it?"

"Oh no, don't tell me our puzzle is missing a piece."

X just shrugged, opening the box. "Guess we should just put it away since we can't finish it."

Ex threw a hand protectively over the puzzle. "It's only missing one piece, surely your clumsy butter fingers dropped it somewhere. We have to look!"

Xisuma shrugged. "Fine, fine."

Ex immediately dove under the table, scouring the floor. Xisuma checked the benches, and gasped dramatically. "Wow, it's right here on the bench! I'm so glad we found it!"

Ex sat up, scowling. "You had it. The whole. Time?"

X simply shrugged with a grin.

"Gimme that." Ex snatched it out of his hand. He carefully set the piece in it's spot, sighing at the completed puzzle.

"So cute! The shark is friends with all the sea creatures!" X happily pointed out the manatees and fish swimming around.

"No, the shark is coming to eat them, obviously," Ex scoffed. "Your stupid visor is making you see things through rose-colored glasses."

X hid a grin. "No, yours is. Mine is purple."

Ex growled. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Want a cookie?" X ignored him, pulling out a small bag of cookies he had packed away. He opened the bag, revealing cookies of all different flavors.

"Of course I want a cookie you dimwit." Ex snatched the cookie on top, biting it angrily. As he ate, his face softened. "...You make good cookies, Suma. Thanks."

"No problem, Exy."

"Woah, I didn't know you two were on this train! What's up?" Ren slid into the booth next to Ex, who attempted to shove him away.

"Hey Xisuma, mind if we join you?" Iskall sat next to X, who slid over to give him room.

"Absolutely! What are the odds we ended up on the same train!"

"Pretty good since-"

Iskall dove over the table, throwing a hand over Ren's mouth. "Ah, crazy! What are the odds!"

Ex narrowed his eyes. "Did you two know that X planned this trip?"

Iskall shrugged and Ren nodded.

"Well it's fun to see some familiar faces! How have you two enjoyed the ride?"

"Meh, we spent most of the time spying on you two. By the way, can I have a cookie?" Ren happily snatched one, munching it.

"Wait, spying? Unbelievable!" Ex cried, exasperated.

Iskall bit into a cookie. "Meh, it wasn't really worth it. I already knew you had a soft side, but I didn't know you call Xisuma 'Suma'. What a cute nickname! I take it you're the younger brother Exy?"

He didn't respond, simply glaring out the window.

"More or less," X laughed.

"We will now be pulling into station D. If this is your stop please watch your step at the door and remember to tip your train workers. We hope you enjoyed your ride!"

"Welp, that's our stop. Cmon guys, let's go hang out at home, this was fun!" Ren ran off, Iskall close behind, with Ex and Xisuma trailing behind more slowly.

"I hope you don't mind Iskall and Ren bothering us like that. I really didn't know they were coming," X apologized.

"It's whatever, as long as you don't make me hang out with them at home."

"I can do that. Can we plan another day out sometime? Somewhere where no one will bother us."

Ex smiled slightly. "That would be nice."


End file.
